La carapace
by Leze-G
Summary: Avant, Mr.Jday avait toujours travaillé seul, jusqu'à qu'arrive un certain connard, et les analyses de pub. Et depuis, les vidéos se sont enchainés, ainsi que les vues. Mais finalement, ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre ? Des collègues ou plus ? (Fanfic à chapitres)
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir ^^ ça fait longtemps, et je pensais pas revenir avec une telle histoire x') Évidemment, les personnes citées ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais que m'inspirer de l'image publique laisser dans leur émission._

 _Je vous laisse profiter :)_

* * *

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux jais bouclés, un bonnet sur la tête, et un simple t-shirt sur les épaules qui se tenait devant cette porte depuis quelques minutes déjà. Sans bouger, avec seulement le poing levé, hésitant à frapper. Sur le chemin, pourtant, il avait été pressé d'arriver ici, le plus vite possible. Traversant la petite ville à toute allure, courant même dans les escaliers en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait dire.

Et maintenant, il était là, à se demander ce qu'il faisait. Tout ça paraissait un peu trop extrême. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour ce mec ? Un mec qui n'était même pas capable de répondre à ses appels. Ou de juste taper des SMSs.

Cela arrivait parfois qu'ils ne se donnent pas de nouvelles, après tout, ils avaient chacun une vie de leur côté. Mais jamais aussi longtemps. 2 semaines de silence ! 2 semaines ! Ils avaient quand même une émission à faire ! Et si son compare n'en voulait plus, il n'avait qu'à le dire. Le laisser en plan comme ça c'était juste… débile.

Mais il ne s'appelait pas « Monsieur Connard » pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou peut-être qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose. Ça ne serait même pas étonnant. Avec son lot de blagueuses douteuses, Jday comprendrait qu'un inconnu l'ait juste prit pour un « gros connard raciste homophobe sexiste ». Et… l'ait tué froidement. Ce con pouvait être particulièrement agaçant, lui-même avait souvent eu envie de l'assassiner pour qu'il se taise.

Cependant, pour se calmer, il se répétait que son collègue avait juste un mauvais humour. Il ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il disait, il devait forcément avoir un bon fond. Ou ils ne seraient pas potes.

Puisqu'ils étaient biens potes, non ? Ils s'amusaient et passaient du temps ensemble, lorsqu'ils travaillaient en tout cas. Il aimait écrire, et tourner ces vidéos avec lui. Et si au début l'émission n'était que la sienne, au fil du temps, c'était devenu la leur. A eux deux.

Jday avait donc besoin de lui. Pour les vidéos, oui. Rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si ce type pouvait lui manquer.

Il soupira et frappa enfin à la porte. Il attendit un instant, et au moment où il se dit qu'il ne devait avoir personne, l'entrée s'ouvrit. Sur un homme du même âge que lui, aux cheveux bruns attachés, et dans un look similaire au sien. Il ne portait pas ses fameuses lunettes de soleil, Jday avait peu l'habitude d'apercevoir ses yeux bleus/verts.

-Tiens salut du con, furent les premiers mots que prononça ce monsieur connard, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de soupir. A chaque fois c'était pareil, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Jday fixait le plafond en serrant les lèvres. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient potes, vraiment ?

-Bon mec, ignora-t-il, si je suis venu, c'est que tu donnes pas de nouvelles. Tu sais plus répondre à un téléphone ou quoi ?

-J'étais malade, prétexta-t-il.

Le le défia du regard, comme une menace, s'il osait le contredire ou poser des questions. Son mensonge se voyait à des kilomètres, mais Jday ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait cacher. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et le connaissant, ça devait être sûrement un truc très limite et de mauvais goût.

Parce que l'imaginer malade et faible, cloué au lit, ça relevait de la science-fiction. Jday aurait presque payé pour voir ça. Mais pour autant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer un texto !

-Je peux pas faire les analyses de pub sans toi, lui dit-il, et la dernière vidéo commence à dater, les gens vont s'impatienter.

-T'as qu'à faire des analyses de clip, et ces cons fermeront leur gueule.

Jday grimaça, d'un air particulièrement blasé. Visiblement, il n'avait pas changé.

-Tu fais chier, souffla-t-il en se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi.

-ça m'étonne pas, sans-moi ton émission ça serait de la merde.

Il se moquait ouvertement, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant de sa part. Cependant, Jday savait bien qu'ils adoraient tous les deux faire ces vidéos, mais l'autre homme, étrangement, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'admettre. En fait, il n'admettait jamais rien. Quel que soit la situation, ce dernier était toujours sur la défensive, ou l'humour.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer des sentiments… sans doute que pour lui, c'était un « truc de gonzesse ». Mais le présentateur des analyses de pub/clip avait appris à voir au-delà de ça, et à le comprendre. Il pouvait parfaitement traduire les piques de ce monsieur « connard ». Et dans ce cas précis, son compare voulait dire que l'émission lui manquait.

Ou peut-être que Jday avait totalement tort, et qu'il le pensait vraiment. Ce qui en ferait vraiment un connard, comme il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup peu intéressants, tristes, et souvent seuls. Mais lui n'était pas comme eux.

Non ?

-Je peux rentrer ? finit-il par faire.

En réponse son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « pourquoi pas » et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il la referma derrière lui, et Jday observa l'antre de . Qu'il connaissait déjà, pour être venu plusieurs fois.

C'était un petit appartement à quatre pièces, au 2ème étage d'un immeuble. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, qui lui-même permettait d'accéder à la cuisine, la salle de bain, et à la chambre. Dernière pièce dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé, et personnellement, il préférait que ça reste ainsi. Jday n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver dans cette pièce. Hormis le lit.

Il s'assit nonchalamment dans ce canapé dont il gardait beaucoup de souvenirs. La plupart quand ils devaient s'occuper de l'écriture d'un épisode. Ils partageaient leurs idées en discutant. Ils prenaient des notes, débattaient de quoi garder ou non. Ils finissaient même par rire très fort parfois !

C'était un quotidien qu'il appréciait, changeant totalement de son travail d'avant. L'époque pas si lointaine où Jday écrivait ses épisodes seuls. Bien sûr, il avait quelques amis pour participer, parfois, mais ce n'était pas pareil, pas un duo.

Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient, qu'ils le nient ou non, un duo. Deux personnes sur le même projet, avec le même objectif. Plus agréable que de travailler seul, même si c'était aussi, inévitablement, source de conflit. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'ils étaient des véritables opposés.

Jday n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le préciser d'ailleurs, tant ça se voyait. A leurs gestes, leur façon de parler, de fonctionner. Rien ne semblait les réunir, et pourtant… ils étaient biens tous les deux-là, assis sur le même canapé.

-Tu veux une bière ? proposa-t-il.

L'autre homme s'était levé, et attendait une réponse. Mais c'en était tellement « poli » que Jday en restait un peu trop surpris. Il aurait presque cru être devant une autre personne.

-Quoi ? s'agaça . T'en veux une putain ou pas ?

Là, il le reconnaissait plus.

-Si, si, se reprit Jday.

Et son partenaire de vidéos disparut dans la cuisine. Mais quand ce dernier revint, un silence gênant s'installa aussitôt. Il ignorait d'où venait cette sensation de mal à l'aise, mais elle ne dura pas très longtemps. Sans doute aidé par le léger alcool rejoignant leurs veines, ils se détendirent, et commencèrent une conversation. Sur internet, évidemment.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de choses privées ou intimes, ce n'était pas leur genre, ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Habituellement. Mais un « détail » intriguait un peu trop Jday pour qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet.

-Hé sinon sérieux, dit-il l'air naturel, qu'est-ce tu as fait pendant ces 2 semaines ? Me redis pas « malade », je te croirais pas mec.

fit une grimace, visiblement ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, cette question.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-oh c'est bon calme toi ! se défendit Jday en levant les bras comme pour s'innocenter. Je demande, juste. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il peut être plus important que nos analyses de pub.

Il reçut en réponse… un rire. Un rire moqueur, typique de son voisin de canapé.

-Tout, si ça me permet de pas à voir ta sale gueule.

Il ne soupira pas. Il ne leva pas les yeux au ciel. Non, Jday le regarda, simplement, en silence. Et nota plusieurs choses qu'il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois : évitait son regard, et semblait fixer le mur devant lui. Sa bière toujours à la main, il la buvait à intervalle régulière, et baissait parfois les yeux.

Comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, son visage sans aucune expression. Pas neutre, mais juste… triste. Jday fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir « bien vu » et posa sa bière sur la table basse. Pour poser une question, de deux mots :

-ça va ?

le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que des ours polaires vivaient sur la lune. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Dans une autre situation, ça l'aurait sûrement fait rire d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais mec si ça va pas, insista-t-il, tu peux me le dire.

-On est des meufs maintenant ?

Evidemment. Il fallait qu'il réagisse comme ça.

-Putain mais tu peux pas être sérieux 2 minutes ? s'énerva Jday. Pourquoi tu veux jamais te confier ? On est potes non ?

-Non. On est pas potes.

Son ton n'était plus à la blague, et n'en fut que blessant. Jday s'étonnait lui-même que ça lui fasse mal.

-C'est pas drôle.

-Je rigole pas. On fait juste des vidéos ensemble, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie, et toi non plus.

-Et si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ?

Il rit. Encore. Comme si c'était parfaitement ridicule. Comme si rien que le fait d'imaginer que lui, Jday, ait de l'intérêt à son égard soit idiot. Débile. Absurde. Et ce n'était pas juste à lui qu'il riait, mais à l'idée qu'une amitié entre eux puisse exister.

Pourtant, lui, il l'avait imaginé. Vraiment. Qu'ils étaient potes. De bons camarades, s'amusant ensemble. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et Jday ne le réalisait que maintenant. Ils étaient des collègues, tout au plus.

Et Jday l'avait apprécié, sincèrement. Ne s'arrêtant pas à son humour douteux, persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose, derrière. Mais finalement, n'était pas qu'un surnom.

Alors à quoi bon ? à quoi bon se forcer à travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait même pas ? Il avait d'autres proches, de vrais amis.

-Tu sais quoi ? déclara brusquement Jday en se levant. J'ai peut-être pas besoin d'un connard pour faire des analyses de pub.

-Très bien, réagit l'autre homme d'un air méprisant, j'ai pas besoin de toi

Et même sans se retourner, Jday se dirigea vers l'entrée, et ignora le cri derrière lui qui faisait « J'ai besoin de personne ! ». Ce n'était plus important. Il ne reviendrait pas.

En sortant, il claqua la porte après lui. Et sur leur amitié inexistante.


	2. Chapitre 2

B _onjour/bonsoir :D et voilà la suite des deux messieurs, qui vous plaira j'espère ^^_

 _et je m'attendais pas à ce que le dernier analyses de pub ait une fin similaire à la fin du premier chapitre, j'ai un peu ressenti ce que vous avez dû vivre en me lisant, du coup... désolé xD_

 _bref, bonne lecture à vous :)_

* * *

Une feuille en particulier partit plus loin dans les airs que ses sœurs, pour s'arrêter près d'un trépied de caméra. Et provoquer un « putain » de son propriétaire.

Le vent se faufilait entre les arbres, et faisait virevolter les feuilles dans un bruissement doux et calme. Quelques-unes, cependant, plus sombres que les autres se détachaient des branches. Et s'envolaient un peu plus loin, pour tomber au sol, en signe ostensive de l'automne.

Comme toujours pour les analyses de pub, Jday avait choisi un endroit à l'extérieur. Plus agréable et original qu'un mur de chambre, comme il avait avant, il n'y a pas si longtemps. En tout cas s'il ne comptait pas ses analyses de clip, où il se filmait parfois devant un mur, quand il n'avait plus le choix.

Car le « monde de dehors » avait malgré tout quelques désavantages : la météo imprévisible, les sons parasites et… cette connerie de feuille d'arbre qui venait de passer dans le champ ! A cause d'elle, une chose aussi idiote, il allait devoir recommencer la prise.

Heureusement, avec les années, il avait appris à être patient. Il fallait l'être, quand on voulait faire des vidéos un minimum travaillées. Jday ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû répéter une phrase, jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus de sens.

Il se souvenait encore de ses premières vidéos se trouvant sur sa chaine. Beaucoup plus simples à créer, puisqu'il n'avait que peu de moyen à l'époque. Rendant le montage bien plus rapide à faire qu'aujourd'hui. Et expliquant également la mauvaise qualité, autant du son que de l'image. Mais Jday ne les regrettait pas : c'était ses débuts, quand il testait un peu tout, et surtout n'importe quoi.

C'étaient grâce ces vidéos qu'il avait pu avancer dans son concept, et apprendre à s'améliorer. Grâce à elles qu'il avait maintenant une « petite » communauté le suivant. En fait, Jday était même plutôt fier, de tout ce chemin traversé.

Mais, évidemment, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il était toujours en quête de faire mieux, comme n'importe quel passionné, et c'est ce qui le poussait, chaque matin, à se lever, et à prendre sa caméra.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, tout semblait être contre lui. Son script, qui ne voulait pas dépasser ses lèvres et… son absence. Oui, celle de cet abruti. Même sans être là, ce mec le faisait chier ! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à écrire cet épisode sans sa présence. Ou non pas que était important, mais les analyses de pub suivaient une construction narrative bien spécifique.

Il suffisait de changer une chose, et tout était à refaire. Jday avait dû repenser l'écriture, le rythme, le découpage… en encore mieux ! Mieux puisqu'il n'avait plus ce con dans les pattes, qui s'amusait à rajouter des « blagues » particulièrement horribles. Et mêmes pas drôles.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus personne pour l'interrompre ! C'était la liberté. Il pouvait enfin partir sur ses explications, et ses petits discours qu'il aimait faire. Et il y avait tant de causes à défendre, et de préjugés à combattre dans les pubs ! Jday était heureux d'avoir réussi à rendre sa passion un peu utile.

En tout cas, ça aurait été le cas, si ce type pouvait sortir de ses pensées. Mais dès qu'il posait les yeux sur cette caméra bien seule devant lui, leur dernière conversation se répétait dans sa tête. Chaque mot, chaque parole, il revoyait parfaitement la scène. C'était impossible de se concentrer avec ces images en mémoire.

Puis, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable… non ? C'était lui qui avait été blessé, dans l'histoire. Convaincu qu'ils s'entendaient biens, malgré tout, qu'ils étaient potes. Mais non. Ça n'aurait même pas dû l'étonner. Et ce n'est pas comme si ce connard pouvait ressentir une once de culpabilité.

Jday soupira longuement. Avec ça, il en oubliait son script. Machinalement, il se dirigea jusqu'à la caméra, et s'agenouilla près d'un sac. Celui qu'il amenait toujours pour les tournages, rempli de tout le nécessaire pour des vidéos, dont le fameux script et… de nourritures.

Seulement pour une question pratique : ça lui permettait d'éviter les détours inutiles. Ses décors étant assez éloignés de la ville, et de toute trace de civilisation, la faim pouvait très vite l'empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, les tournages ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Pas plus d'un jour, deux maximums.

Mais bien sûr, lui et prenaient toujours du temps pour une pause, et manger. Très souvent, c'était sur un banc, ou directement sur sol. Et ils déjeunaient, tout en discutant. Bien que « discuter » voulait surtout dire « vanner ».

Il en gardait cependant des souvenirs agréables. Mais le silence de la nature était quand même plus sympathique que des propos sexistes…. Et racistes. Et homophobes. Bref tout était préférable que sa voix.

Pourtant, alors que Jday continuait de fouiller le contenu de son sac, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Sa main s'était serrée sur un certain objet, rectangle, qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Il le leva devant ses yeux, qui le détaillèrent : vert et blanc, d'une marque bien connue.

Un paquet de clopes. Ce n'était pas le sien, évidemment, il ne fumait pas. Divers sentiments contradictoires le traversèrent alors, et après une grimace, il se releva, le paquet en main. Pour le poser sur la caméra, à sa place habituelle, sans rien dire.

Oui. Peut-être qu'il lui manquait, un peu.

-T'as toujours l'air d'un clodo.

Jday sursauta, comme pris sur le fait. Il connaissait cette voix mais… il était au milieu de nulle part, en pleine nature, c'était impossible. Ou une hallucination auditive ? Mais il ne lui manquait pas à ce point, quand même. Il commencerait à s'inquiéter, dans le cas contraire.

Cependant, quand il se retourna, il fut presque heureux de le voir. n'avait pas changé depuis ces quelques jours : toujours ses cheveux longs châtains ressemblaient dans un nœud, une chemise et une veste brune sur les épaules. Mais l'inverse de dernière fois, il portait ses fameuses lunettes de soleil.

Son ex-collègue semblait hésiter entre une expression neutre, et un habituel sourire moqueur. Mais Jday n'en avait absolument rien à faire, et demanda sur la défensive :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Un de tes potes m'a dit t'étais là.

Possible. Il prévenait toujours où il allait, au cas où. Mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? répéta-t-il.

Mais seul un silence suivit sa phrase. Évidemment. Et ce monsieur connard restait comme ça, sans bouger, les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien. Son insouciance acheva d'énerver Jday.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te ramener comme ça ?

haussa les épaules, avant de se rapprocher. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, et croisa les bras. Se fermant à toute discussion. Seulement, l'autre homme était visiblement têtu. Celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant lui, et tourna la tête vers le la caméra.

Où était toujours posé le paquet de cigarette.

Jday se maudit lui-même mentalement. Avec son arrivé, il avait complètement oublié ce « petit » détail. Et comment l'expliquer ? Lui qui avait reproché à ce même connard de fumer, savait très bien qu'il ne fumait pas. Il ne pouvait avoir qu'une explication, même si elle n'était pas très crédible.

Et en voyant que l'expression de son camarade était passé de surprit à taquin, Jday sut qu'il avait compris. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire de commentaire. Ce dont il ne serait pas retenu bien sûr, le connaissant. Après tout, il s'appelait monsieur Connard pour une raison.

-Ok, mec, tu peux revenir. Mais à une condition.

Il parut ravi, mais il l'ignora.

-Plus de blagues de merde, ok ?

-rooh ! Mais…

-pas de mais. C'est ça ou rien.

Un certain flottement se fit sentir entre eux. Son interlocuteur avait l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Jday, lui, s'attendait à le voir rebrousser chemin à tout moment, en l'envoyant cordialement « chier ».

Son « humour » était une partie importante de sa personnalité, et le présentateur des analyses de clip/pub l'avait appris à ses dépens. Et ce dès le début de leur duo. Mais bien sûr, Jday le savait quand il lui avait proposé de faire une émission ensemble. Le vrai problème, c'est qu'à force, c'était devenu fatiguant.

Fatiguant de toujours l'entendre répliquer par des blagues, nier avoir une once de sentiments… ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'un an et ils étaient encore des inconnus l'un pour l'autre ! Alors, s'il fallait lui retirer son humour pour le voir un peu plus honnête, Jday n'hésitait pas. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer sans.

Peut-être qu'il tiendrait quelques minutes. Ça serait déjà ça.

-D'accord, finit par faire .

-Sérieux ?

Il avait un peu du mal à y croire. C'était tout ? Pas plus de plainte ou de protestation ? Il acceptait, juste comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment le même qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques jours ?

-Ouais, sérieux mec.

Il attrapa le paquet de cigarette, pour en sortir une, et la portait à ses lèvres. Reposant le paquet sur la caméra, il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu le montres ton script ?

Jday sourit. Il ne l'aurait pas dit à haute voix, mais il était heureux qu'ils redeviennent un duo. Les analyses de pub étaient leur émission à tous les deux et sans lui… ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas réussi à aligner une phrase devant la caméra. Même s'il avait pensé le contraire quelques instants plus tôt.

Il ignorait d'où venait ce « déni » d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. À l'inverse de son collègue, il admettait mieux ses sentiments et ses pensées, et n'avait pas peur de les dire. Seulement, pour lui, Jday les taisait toujours. A quoi bon quand il recevait des « tu me prends pour qui ? » et des insultes du style « tapette » quand il en parlait ?

Et c'était ce qui l'avait convaincu que l'autre connard en était bien un. Qu'en fin de compte, il ne plaisantait pas, et le pensait vraiment, ses moqueries. Seulement…

-Il faudrait changer ça, et ça aussi, critiquait calmement son partenaire une feuille à la main.

Dans l'autre main, il tenait sa cigarette allumée. Il ne l'avait même pas vu prendre son briquet, et encore moins chercher dans son sac pour récupérer le script. Jday ne lui avait même pas dit où se trouvait celui-ci d'ailleurs. Comme s'il le savait. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, tous les deux se partageaient leurs affaires quand il s'agissait de l'émission. Ou non.

Un peu comme si tout ce qui appartenait à l'un, appartenait aussi à l'autre. Jday le savait déjà bien sûr, mais c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait vraiment sa signification. Deux inconnus, mêmes des collègues, ne faisaient pas ça. Et son esprit lui rappela aussi que l'autre homme l'avait retrouvé au milieu de nulle part, en ayant seulement une vague idée de son emplacement.

Jday sourit.

Ils étaient amis. Définitivement.

C'était simplement que ce exprimait son affection par des gestes, et pas par la parole, sans doute parce qu'il en était incapable. Oui, cela pouvait être juste possible être inconscient, mais un « vrai » connard ne serait pas revenu jusqu'ici. Pas même pour une émission.

Et avec la certitude d'une amitié entre eux, Jday le rejoignit dans sa critique, et ils commencèrent à en débattre. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rien passés entre eux. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment cru pouvoir se passer de son collègue ? Impossible. Sans lui, pas d'analyses de pub.

Dire qu'il s'était parfois moqué des gens commentant dans leurs vidéos que était lourd, qu'il faudrait qu'il parte… mais Jday n'avait pas été mieux. Son partenaire était loin d'être parfait, et avait une façon bien particulière de communiquer, mais ils étaient amis. D'une manière bien à eux, mais amis.

Jday s'en voulait un peu, mais n'excusa pas. Au lieu de ça, il tapa l'épaule de son camarade dans un signe amical. Et même si l'autre homme continuait de parler, il avait perçu un léger sourire de sa part. Il lui sourit en retour, et reprit le débat.

Les analyses de pub étaient de nouveau la leur.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! avec un petit peu de retard, et après du harcèlement sur un certain réseau social, voici le troisième chapitre, la suite des deux messieurs :D

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Jday avait prévu de se rendre à cette petite fête. Depuis une discussion avec un de ses potes, qui avait particulièrement insisté pour qu'il vienne. En répétant que beaucoup de ses connaissances s'y trouveraient. Ce genre d'occasion étant rare, il avait rapidement accepté, avec enthousiasme.

Revoir des vieilles têtes, et en découvrir des nouvelles, c'était vraiment agréable. Il avait toujours été assez social, mais le rythme de ses vidéos l'obligeait souvent à rester longtemps devant un ordinateur, chez lui. Ce qui était le cas d'une grande partie des invités, expliquant sans doute cette réunion. Et les autres qui s'organisaient de temps en temps.

Puis, surtout, ça lui changeait de l'autre abruti.

Oh, évidemment, lui-aussi était venu. Partageant les mêmes proches, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais heureusement, M. Connard était parti dans son coin dès le début de la soirée. Même si Jday pouvait le voir de loin, parlant vivement à un groupe. Et malgré la distance, son humour de mauvais goût s'entendait d'ici.

Blagues qu'il avait d'ailleurs arrêté de faire avec lui, comme promis. Ce monsieur connard en était même devenu plus « gentil » et poli qu'avant. Ce qui voulait dire simplement dire, en vérité, que son collègue ne lui coupait plus la parole. Ou disait juste « bonjour » et « au revoir » sans rajouter de juron devant.

Le béaba, en d'autres termes. Pourtant, cela avait l'air de lui demander beaucoup d'effort. Efforts qu'il semblait compenser en sortant ses blagues à qui voulait bien les entendre. Mais que celles-ci ne lui soient pas adressées n'empêchait pas Jday de lever les yeux au ciel à chacune d'entre elles. Et ce même s'il avait lui-même un groupe autour de lui bavardant.

En apparence, ils étaient une petite foule dans un salon, sur un fond de musique, tous un verre à la main. Seulement, il suffisait de les observer un peu plus attentivement pour remarquer qu'ils étaient séparés en bande. Avec chacun un sujet de conversation différent.

Et si son camarade avait l'air de s'amuser avec le sien, c'était un peu plus différent pour Jday. Pour tout dire, il ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ces personnes, au contraire, il s'agissait de ses potes. Mais la discussion n'était pas vraiment intéressante.

Si on pouvait appeler ça une « discussion », puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une personne parlant. Lancée dans un monologue sur des anecdotes de sa vie. Alors que cette jeune femme, il ne la connaissait que de loin, et ignorait totalement son nom.

Mais visiblement, elle, ce n'était pas son cas. Puisqu'elle lui avait vanté ses vidéos, à tel point que Jday commençait à se demander si elle ne le draguait pas, en fait. Oh, il n'était pas contre, après tout, il était célibataire, alors pourquoi pas ?

Seulement, si elle pouvait parler d'autre chose, ça l'arrangerait. Car sans vouloir être méchant, Jday s'en fichait un peu de son quotidien. Il aurait presque préféré que quelqu'un intervienne, pour changer de sujet.

Et au même moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comme si on l'avait entendu, son souhait se réalisa : matérialisé par un M. Connard. Celui-ci apparut comme de nulle part, poussant la jeune femme sans aucune gêne pour se joindre à eux. Celle-ci s'interrompit dans son discours sur le coup, dévisageant le nouveau arrivé. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, car l'instant d'après, son collègue renversa « malencontreusement » le contenu de son verre sur son chemisier.

Son action fut suivit d'un cri, et d'un long, très long soupir de Jday. Le reste des témoins, eux, restèrent muets, un peu trop choqués et surpris. Alors que le responsable, M. Connard, lui, sortit un magnifique « je suis VRAIMENT désolé » dans un ton si ironique qu'il en était insultant.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! lui cria Jday en le fusillant du regard. Ça va pas la tête de faire ça ?!

-Je peux être tellement maladroit, fut sa réponse, toujours aussi sarcastique.

Il passa une main sur son visage, retenant son envie de le tuer. Dire que ce type était son ami. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi détestable ? Il l'avait prouvé pourtant, qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un connard ! Mais il s'obstinait, comme si c'était un jeu. Un jeu absolument pas drôle.

-T'es vraiment trop con, soupira Jday, tu veux que je t'accompagne à la salle de bain ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui hocha la tête, et il la prit par l'épaule pour l'amener jusqu'à cette fameuse pièce. Sur le chemin, il insulta son partenaire mentalement. C'était toujours comme ça quand M. Connard faisait une « bêtise », il s'en sentait responsable. Même s'il n'avait rien à voir. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si étrange que ça : sans lui, son collègue ne serait jamais entrer dans son cercle d'amis.

D'ailleurs, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois, où justement, le reste de ses proches s'en était plaint. Et en lui demandant toujours pourquoi un type « aussi sympa » pouvait s'entendre avec un « tel connard ». Lui-même l'ignorait. Mais s'entendre n'était sûrement pas le bon terme pour qualifier leur relation.

Jday ne savait même pas s'il en existait un, de terme, pour eux. Lui qui l'appréciait, tout en ayant envie de le frapper, et l'autre qui faisait mine de le détester, en jouant les connards. Ses proches avaient sans doute raison, ce genre de relation n'était pas bon pour lui. Et pour personne.

Alors pourquoi leur « amitié » tenait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, pas maintenant. Restant un peu ailleurs cependant, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et laissa la jeune femme entrer. Il l'observa d'un air absent s'avancer jusqu'au miroir, pour tenter de nettoyer son chemisier, en vain.

Il lui aurait bien proposé un vêtement de rechange, mais Jday n'était pas chez lui.

-C'est gentil, remercia-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, fermant la porte, l'air neutre. C'était normal, non ? Il rendait service, simplement.

-Et je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle comme soudainement gênée, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà un petit ami.

-Hein ? prononça Jday d'une manière très distinguée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé dans la conversation ? Depuis quand il était en couple ? et avec un homme ? Alors que son hétérosexualité n'était plus vraiment à prouver depuis longtemps. La jeune femme devait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, forcément. C'était la seule explication plausible.

-M. Connard, c'est ton petit ami non ?

Son... ? Il éclata de rire à cette idée. Vraiment ? Elle croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Lui et l'autre abruti ? Quelle idée ridicule. Jday ne savait même pas s'ils étaient bel et bien amis, alors en couple… il fit une grimace, alors que des images mentales un peu trop réalistes lui venaient à l'esprit.

-Non, non, rectifia-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, moi avec ce mec… non.

Son hilarité avait été remplacée par la gêne. La jeune femme parut le voir, mais semblait surtout surprise. Comme si c'était étonnant, que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Oh. Pardon. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait jeté son verre sur moi par jalousie.

Jday leva un sourcil, en la dévisageant, comme si on venait de lui d'annoncer que les petits hommes verts existaient. M. Connard ? Jaloux ? Vraiment ? D'où sortait-elle une idée pareille ? Sans doute parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était un concept impossible à imaginer chez lui. Et puis, pourquoi ? Il pouvait être jaloux de la réussite de quelqu'un, mais dans ce cas précis… il ne voyait pas.

-Désolé tu te trompes, finit-par lui faire en retournant vers la porte, bon je peux te laisser, ça va ?

Jday attendit une réponse de sa part, et après plusieurs hochements de tête de la jeune femme, il repassa par la porte. Décidé à laisser cette étrange conversation derrière lui. Plus vite il l'oublierait, mieux il serait ! Parce que sérieusement ! Lui et l'autre connard ensemble ? Quelle vision d'horreur… c'était préférable de l'effacer. Vite.

Mais quelque chose lui dit que la tranquillité n'était pas pour toute suite. Sans doute à cause de la voix criant son nom. Il se retint tout juste de soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, encore ? Il ne pouvait pas juste passer une soirée normale entre potes ?

-Jday, répéta l'un des invités quand il fut à sa hauteur, tu pourrais aller parler à M. Connard ?

Jday n'aurait même pas dû être étonné. Et il sentit aussitôt la fatigue l'envahir. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi toujours ce mec, qui devait lui faire chier ? Pourrissant sa vie, pas juste dans leur émission, mais jusque dans ses relations sociales. Si les choses ne changeaient pas un jour, il ne le supporterait plus, et leur amitié s'éteindrait. Sans aucun espoir de se rallumer.

Seulement, pour l'instant, ils étaient encore amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? râla Jday.

Il s'attendait à une « bêtise », et son imagination le visualisait parfaitement. Ce con savait si bien en faire, comme un don naturel. Sûrement parce que pour lui, ça n'en était pas. Nan, l'excuse de l'humour, elle marchait toujours. Tout le temps, pour tout.

Seulement, l'expression faciale de son pote ne correspondait pas à de l'agacement, ou un autre sentiment dans le genre. Non, non, ce n'était pas ça. Mais autre chose. Inquiétant fortement Jday. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer de la pitié et de la compassion chez quelqu'un pour M. Connard ? Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer. Et Jday avait soudainement peur.

La raison, il n'en savait rien, mais… pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de savoir, pour se rassurer. Maintenant, avant que des scénarios catastrophes n'arrivent dans sa tête.

-Il est où ?

Sans rien dire, l'autre invité lui fit signe de le suivre, et Jday se surprit à avancer d'un pas pressé. Malgré son esprit trop créatif pour visualiser des scènes dramatiques, une petite voix tentait de le réconforter. Cet idiot allait forcément bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas assez stupide pour se mettre en danger.

Puis pourquoi serait-il en danger ? C'était juste une fête. Son collègue ne risquait pas grand-chose. Pourtant il s'en rongeait les ongles, anxieux. Mais comme un soufflet raté, son anxiété disparue aussi vite qu'elle avait gonflé. Dès qu'il vit dans quelle situation était son collègue. Et surtout, dans quel état. Les choses changeaient et restaient les mêmes.

Cet abruti était assis par terre, contre le mur, entouré de bouteilles vides -d'alcool, évidemment- et insultait tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher trop près. Jday soupira, ayant repris son sang froid, et fit signe à son pote pour les laisser seuls. Et quand ce dernier fut assez loin, il attrapa M. Connard par le bras. Attirant l'attention de celui-ci.

-T'as réussi à te bourrer alors que je suis parti 5 minutes ?! gronda-t-il.

Les lunettes noires le regardaient, mais il restait bizarrement silencieux. Son collègue finit par réagir, agitant son bras pour le faire lâcher prise. Sans succès. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute force. Et ça ne rassurait pas Jday.

-Ta gueule ! gueula M. Connard. Je sais que tu m'aimes pas alors dégage !

Il fronça les sourcils. Il devait vraiment avoir trop bu pour dire ça... ne l'écoutant pas la suite, Jday le força à se lever. Bien qu'il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir debout. Il passa donc un bras autour de son épaule, pour le maintenir en position verticale. Et étrangement, M. Connard ne le repoussa pas. Augmentant son inquiétude.

Pourquoi s'était-il bêtement rendu soûl ? ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas comme si des mots pouvaient l'atteindre. Ou peut-être… ? A chaque fois que Jday pensait le comprendre, il faisait une chose illogique. Mais peut-être qu'il était simplement comme ça. Et qu'il n'avait rien à comprendre, en fait.

Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le ramener chez lui. A pied s'il le fallait. Pour leur amitié, aussi mystérieuse soit la raison de son existence.

-T'es con, confia Jday en serrant sa prise sur lui, évidemment que je t'aime bien.

Ses gestes n'étaient toujours pas sûrs, mais M. Connard parut retrouver une certaine vigueur. Jday en échappa un demi-sourire, pendant une fraction de secondes. Un court moment que l'autre homme parut apercevoir, néanmoins.

-On rentre à la maison, conclut-il d'un ton plus amical.

Et le duo commença à marcher ensemble, l'un aidant l'autre. Le reste des invités n'eut même pas l'air de les voir partir, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Depuis le début. Et que ces gens autour, au final, n'avaient jamais existé.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Salut ! Ceci est très le chapitre du "fanservice", comme j'aime bien l'appeler en l'écrivant x') donc j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

 _bonne lecture :D !_

* * *

La porte se tenait devant lui, dernière étape avant le repos mérité. Pourtant, Jday n'arrivait pas à la franchir, et ce malgré le sacré poids sur son épaule. Sur le chemin du retour, M. Connard s'était endormi, l'obligeant à serrer sa prise sur lui. Son bras autour de sa taille.

Dans un soupir, il se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il ne l'avait pas juste abandonné à cette fête. Jday le savait, le lendemain, son pote se réveillera avec une gueule de bois, et aucune gratitude pour lui. C'était toujours comme ça. Et ça ne changerait sans doute pas.

Sans hésitation cette fois, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette pièce. Mais à cette heure, et avec l'alcool dans ses veines, toute curiosité était totalement éteinte dans son cerveau. Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher l'interrupteur, et se dirigea au hasard. En suivant uniquement les quelques filaments de lumière venant de l'extérieur, qui dépassaient des volets mal fermés.

Et quand Jday sentit enfin un matelas au niveau de ses genoux, il y déposa le corps endormi de son ami. Puis, comme prit par la fatigue, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, son esprit trop embrumé pour y penser. Posant sa tête sur un oreiller au hasard, il s'endormit à son tour presque instantanément. Dans ce petit lit simple, et l'obscurité intime de la nuit.

Ce furent les premières lueurs du jour caressant ses paupières qui le sortirent de son sommeil. Le présentateur des analyses de pub passa une main sur son visage, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient doucement. Sur une vision qui le figea. Arrêtant tout geste, il comprit alors pourquoi il avait l'impression de sentir un souffle dans son cou.

Car il n'était pas seul. Un autre corps s'était mystérieusement glissé dans ses bras. Et il aurait reconnu ces cheveux châtains aux reflets roux entre milles. Si son imagination lui suggérait des scénarios un peu trop improbables, il se rassura vite en retrouvant ses souvenirs de la veille. Non, ce n'était pas très étonnant s'ils étaient endormis côte à côte… mais ça ne l'empêchait de se maudire lui-même.

Il aurait quand même pu aller dormir sur le canapé ! Cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans cette situation, avec l'autre homme assoupi sur son bras gauche. Et comment faisait-il lui pour bouger, sans le réveiller ? Jday soupira. Puis, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il détailla ce M. Connard.

En position de chien de fusil, ses bras et ses jambes étaient repliés, et ses mains le frôlaient. Son chignon, qui s'était visiblement défait dans son sommeil, laissait ses cheveux décoiffés et éparpillés sur les draps blancs. Les fameuses lunettes de soleil avaient disparu de son nez, et ainsi, avec ses yeux clos, il semblait presque sage. Dormant avec insouciance, parfaitement paisible.

Jday se surprit à sourire, et à remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un peu attendri, il ignora l'étrange chaleur qui le prit soudain, empourprant ses joues. Et il aurait sans doute réussi à l'oublier, si, à ce moment précis, deux grands yeux bleus/gris ne s'étaient pas ouverts.

Il ne les avait jamais vus de si près. Et c'est comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas de haine ou de moquerie dans ses prunelles, non c'était juste… différent. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Ce moment de flottement dura un instant, dans le silence, avant que l'esprit de Jday ne le rattrape. Et le pousse à se lever brusquement du lit.

-Bon je… t'as du café ?

M. Connard se releva, et assit sur le lit, l'observant de loin. Il avait l'air ailleurs, et perdu. Jday s'en sentait un peu mal à l'aise, tant il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, dans ces cas-là ? Il semblait si vulnérable.

-Hé ça va ? demanda-t-il malgré tout.

-ouais, murmura-t-il, juste la gueule de bois.

-Tu veux que je t'amène de l'aspirine ?

Il était d'un naturel gentil, mais pas avec lui. Pas avec M. Connard. Car il se faisait toujours rembarrer, ou insulter. Alors Jday avait pris l'habitude d'être indifférent. Mais dans ce cas précis, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Non c'est bon, répondit-il poliment en se levant, je vais aller chercher moi-même.

Il le regarda quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide, comme si son partenaire tentait de le fuir. Mais c'était ridicule comme idée. Dans un soupir, il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Jday se sentait étrangement inquiet. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas voir M. Connard dans cet état. Préférant presque quand ce dernier sortait uniquement des jurons, ou des mauvaises blagues. C'était le signe de sa bonne humeur. Mais visiblement, l'autre homme l'avait perdu.

Et Jday ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être que c'était seulement dû à la gueule de bois, après tout, un lendemain de soirée n'avait jamais rien d'agréable. Cela expliquerait son comportement maussade. Et il l'espérait, sincèrement, que ce soit uniquement ça. Parce que sinon… sinon ça voudrait dire que c'était plus compliqué. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y réfléchir plus.

Ses pensées furent justement s'interrompu quand un de ses pieds cogna quelque chose sous le lit. Étonné, Jday baissa les yeux, et remarqua un petit carton. Bleu à rayures blanches, elle lui faisait penser à une boite à chaussures. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce qui avait intrigué son regard : au bord, une photo dépassait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher plus pour se reconnaître, lui-même.

Tendant la main, il se baissa pour attraper la photo, et l'observer plus en détails. C'était bien lui, sur un tournage d'une analyse de pub, riant à gorge déployée. Elle n'était donc pas très vieille, moins d'un an. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi M. Connard avait ce genre de chose ?

En violant toute forme d'intimité et de vie privée, Jday ignora sa conscience et prit la boite à deux mains. Il la posa sur ses genoux, souleva le couvercle… et resta muet devant son contenu. Des photos. Partout. Des photos de lui, et d'eux deux surtout. Dont certaines qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir prises.

Mais il n'y avait pas que des images : aussi des tickets de cinéma, des bouts de scripts… et même des textes manuscrits. Comme des lettres jamais envoyées. Avec son nom, sur chaque document.

Qu'est-ce que M. Connard faisait avec ça ? Pourquoi les gardait-il ? Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé sentimental, à conserver chaque trace de leurs souvenirs. Jday n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était mignon, ou flippant. Sans doute un peu des deux. Pourtant, cela lui donnait le sourire.

C'était la preuve que le châtain l'aimait bien, en fin de compte.

Farfouillant un peu plus, l'esprit occupé, il n'entendit pas des pas revenir. Ce qui aurait pu éviter la situation qui suivit. Cependant, Jday finit par sentir une présence, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Se rappelant avec horreur chez qui il était, il leva lentement la tête. Sur M. Connard, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Celui-ci restait silencieux… mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Les différents sentiments qui passaient sur son visage étaient assez clairs. De la surprise, au début, qui se transforma rapidement en colère. Jday avait soudainement peur. Peur pour lui-même.

Sans avoir le temps de s'expliquer -qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire, de toute façon ?- l'autre homme attrapa violemment son bras, pour le forcer à se lever. Renversant ainsi le contenu de la boite. Mais l'un comme l'autre l'ignorèrent totalement, marchant sur les photos sans aucune gêne. Puis, profitant de sa surprise, M. Connard le poussa jusqu'à la sortie. Et lui claqua la porte au nez, en la fermant à clé dans un petit « clic ».

Jday passa une main sur son bras, où l'empreinte de la paume de son ami resterait imprimer un moment. Il baissa les yeux au sol, se sentant brusquement coupable, même s'il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Pourquoi cette soudaine colère ? Et cette peur qu'il avait aperçu un court moment. C'étaient juste des photos, au fond. C'était comme si M. Connard refusait d'admettre qu'il l'appréciait.

Mais ils étaient amis ! C'était ridicule, forcément qu'ils tenaient à l'un et l'autre. Ou ils ne seraient pas ici, séparait par une bête porte. Il leva les yeux sur celle-ci, justement, et grimaça.

-Tu vas me jeter c'est ça ? cracha-t-il.

Cela lui rappelait leur dernière dispute. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire comme après celle-ci, et partir, tout simplement. C'était tellement plus facile… mais plus lâche, aussi. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Jday se souvenait des jours ensuite, où il avait été incapable d'écrire un épisode. Ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme si son monde ne pouvait pas marcher sans lui.

C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé revenir dans sa vie aussi rapidement. Avec ses blagues ou non, peu importe ses mots, ses demandes, il l'aurait « repris ». Car… car il lui avait manqué. Oui. Atrocement. Et, Jday ne s'en rendant compte que maintenant, mais il ne supporterait pas à de le perdre. A nouveau.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par faire.

Silence. Evidemment. Lui-même se trouvait particulièrement idiot, et n'y croyait pas. Après une inspiration, il se plaça à quelques centimètres de la porte. Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

Honnête. Il devait être le plus honnête possible. Car si aucun d'eux deux ne l'était… ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Jamais. Appuyant son front et sa paume contre la porte, Jday prit un instant à trouver ses mots.

-Mec écoute… je… tu comptes pour moi. Vraiment. J'avais pas réalisé à quel point. Et… j'aimerai t'aider. Dis-moi ce que tu as parce que…

Il ravala sa salive. Comment cela pouvait être aussi difficile ? C'était si simple, et pourtant… il avait du mal. A prononcer cette petite phrase, qui n'avait l'air de rien en apparence. Mais qui voulait tout dire pour lui :

-Parce que je veux pas que tu partes.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, encore une fois. Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnait pas sur lui, ou qu'il imaginait que sa « confession » n'était que des mensonges. M. Connard ne pouvait quand même pas penser que c'était juste pour l'émission ? Non. Il s'était senti sincère dans ses mots. Pourtant, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Et alors que Jday perdait espoir, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas partir finalement, un « clic » se fit entendre. Relevant la tête, il retrouva le sourire, il se retint tout juste de le serrer dans ses bras quand M. Connard réapparut. Contrairement à ce dernier, qui n'eut pas l'air d'hésiter, et se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

D'abord, surprit par cette élan d'affection, le plus grand finit par répondre au câlin. C'était assez… bizarre, tout en étant agréable. Les cheveux châtains frôlant sa joue, les bras autour de son cou, et cette tête posait sur son épaule. Il aimait bien.

Mais ça commençait à être un peu trop long. A contre cœur, il le prit par les épaules, et l'écarta. Tout en se réjouissant mentalement. Leur amitié était sauve ! Bientôt, ils oublieraient tout ça, et reprendraient leur petit quotidien habituel. Ce M. Connard retrouverait vite son humour, et lui ses soupirs à chacune de ses phrases. Les analyses de pub, et les séances d'écriture continueraient.

Oui, tout ceci serait sûrement arrivé, si son compare n'avait pas agi avant. Avant qu'il ait pu plaisanter sur ce petit moment d'émotion. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Son ami avait repris sa position initiale, son corps contre lui. Seulement, cette fois, les mains ne se posèrent pas sur son cou, mais ses joues barbues. Et sans que Jday ait eu le temps de tout saisir, deux lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Je vous aime_ :coeur: _j'espère que ça vous plaira_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il avait immédiatement écarté M. Connard, avec encore la sensation des lèvres sur sa bouche. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir vivre. Peut-être qu'il était en plein rêve ? Non, son imagination ne serait pas capable d'un tel réalisme. Et pourtant, il aurait tant aimé être encore dans son lit. Plutôt que dans cette situation gênante, à dévisager son collègue, qui venait de l'embrasser.

Ce dernier, justement, ne répondait pas. Cependant Jday n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle, les expressions qui passaient sur son visage étaient assez équivoques : de la honte, de la peur, ainsi que des joues rougies. Et ce fut comme un déclic dans sa tête.

Les dernières situations qu'ils avaient vécues, son comportement bizarre, sans parler de ces fameuses photos dans son carton…

-Tu… prononça le barbu avec hésitation. Tu as des sentiments pour moi c'est ça ?

Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il venait réellement de poser cette question. Rien que de l'envisager, c'était surréaliste. Le châtain, être amoureux ? De lui, en plus ? Alors qu'il était si hétéro, tant attiré par les filles ! Malgré son sexisme. Pourtant, c'est sans voix que Jday vit son partenaire se décomposer peu à peu après sa question. Jusqu'à revenir dans la chambre, et claquer la porte, une nouvelle fois.

Mais qu'il ne ferma pas. Comme une métaphore de son propre esprit à l'heure actuelle. M. Connard fuyait ses propres sentiments, tout en espérant qu'ils soient réciproques, par un miracle. Et est-ce qu'ils l'étaient ? A vrai dire… il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami sous cet angle.

Seulement, sur l'instant, il n'y réfléchit pas plus. Il voulait juste entrer dans cette chambre, et le voir. Simplement pour… pour être là. Et connaitre son état. Ses pas le guidèrent inconsciemment, dans la petite pièce, où il découvrit l'autre homme. Assis par terre, contre le mur, replié contre lui-même.

Jday se sentit aussitôt mal, le cœur plein de culpabilité. C'était sa faute, s'il était comme ça. Et il ne supportait pas cette vision. Il avait envie de se frapper, et de se traiter d'idiot. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'approcha lentement de lui, et s'agenouilla, pour être à sa hauteur. Puis, sans rien dire, le prit dans ses bras.

Une certaine agitation de sa part lui indiqua que son camarade était surprit. Mais il ne protesta pas, au contraire, et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Étrangement ça ne le dérangeait pas, Jday ne trouvait pas ça si… bizarre. Le fait qu'il apprécie, si. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

-Tu sais c'est gentil mais... finit-il par faire. Je t'apprécie beaucoup c'est juste que...

La tête châtain aux reflets roux se releva alors vers lui, et yeux deux bleus aux nuances de gris apparurent entre ses mèches de cheveux. Son regard se plongeant dans le sien, et Jday crut s'y perdre un instant. Tout comme ses mots, qui restaient au fond de sa gorge, alors qu'il remarquait que leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-je... ne...

L'autre homme continuait de le fixer, et leva le bras, pour passer une main sur sa joue, déjà très rougie. Son cœur s'emballa au contact, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Ou sans vouloir comprendre.

-ressens pas...

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, puisque M. Connard combla le reste de vide entre eux, en l'attirant contre lui. Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser, pour la deuxième fois. Mais sans la surprise, JDay ne le repoussa pas, et se laissa même faire. Et le sentant sans doute, le châtain dû le comprendre comme un encouragement, puisqu'il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Les yeux fermés, il oubliait presque qui l'embrassait. Sans doute parce que le trop plein de sensations envahissant son propre corps l'empêchait d'avoir une pensée cohérente. A la fois chaud, frissonnant, avec une sensation de papillons dans le ventre, il aurait pu se croire revenu à l'adolescence. A l'époque de son premier amour.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et son cerveau lui rappela que cette autre bouche appartenait à un certain connard. Sa raison mettant aussitôt fin au baiser.

-Je... réussit-il à dire sans oser le regarder. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, gêné à son tour. Et ses jambes se pressèrent de le relever, pour se diriger vers la porte. Prêt à partir. Mais, devant la fameuse sortie, il eut « mauvaise » idée de tourner la tête, pour le voir une dernière fois.

Et il le vit, de nouveau, assis par terre, sauf que M. Connard le regardait. L'air abandonné, perdu et le visage profondément triste. Il se sentit mal, encore. Il ne pouvait… juste pas. Il devait forcément le faire exprès !

-Arrête de faire cette tête !

-Je fais rien du tout mec, se défendit-il, avec une voix plus faible que d'habitude.

Il grimaça, c'était comme si son cœur se déchirait lentement. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être en face d'un chaton démuni qu'il devait absolument protéger ? Bordel c'était M. Connard ! Son collègue cynique et froid sans aucune pitié. Il… il n'était pas…

-Jérémy ? s'inquiéta-t-il timidement.

A l'entente de son prénom, Jday fondit totalement, et toute logique l'abandonna totalement. Uniquement guidé par ses impulsions, il retourna près de lui, et le reprit dans ses bras. En le serrant si fort que le châtain dû faire des grandes gestes pour l'arrêter, sous la peine d'étouffer.

-Je veux que tu ailles bien, déclara le barbu sans plus aucune barrière mentale, et que tu souris, que tu rigoles et… et putain mec même tes blagues de merde me manquent.

Il sentit une main sur son visage, qui sécha ses larmes –il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait !- et l'écarta. Pour être face à face, devant des yeux bleus et un sourire.

-T'es vraiment con Jday, lui dit alors d'un air malicieux, c'est toi qui me fais sentir bien.

Il fit des yeux ronds, faisant rire l'autre homme, qui lui offrit un court baiser. Sur la bouche. Et se releva, l'air de rien. Son collègue avait subitement retrouvé sa joie de vivre, et l'observait de haut, au premier sens du terme. Et avec un de ces fameux sourires sadiques, d'enfant content d'avoir trouvé une blague.

-Et t'as pas intérêt à en parler, j'voudrais pas qu'on sache que j'ai roulé une galoche à un mec aussi moche.

Toujours assis, Jday ne tiqua pas à la moquerie non, justement, il sourit. Il retrouvait son camarade de jeu, celui qu'il aimait tant, sans le dire.

-Mais tu embrasses bien, complimenta l'autre homme en sortant.

-Je... quoi ?

JDay devint rouge, avec l'envie de se cacher. En fait, non, il le détestait. Vraiment. Tout ça allait être encore pire maintenant qu'ils… étaient ensemble ? Ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de se mettre en couple avec ?

-Julien attends ! l'appela-t-il en réalisant.

Il se leva précipitamment, ne fermant pas la porte derrière lui. Ce qui n'arriva plus jamais, de toute façon. Puisque celle-ci, à partir de ce jour, resta ouverte. Sauf en quelques occasions, qui ne regardaient qu'eux.

.

Ce jour-là, les deux compares étaient en plein tournage. Le plus barbu devant la caméra, à répéter un monologue appris par cœur, et le moins barbu derrière celle-ci, à suivre ses paroles. De son air habituellement neutre, se retenant visiblement de faire comme une remarque cynique. Dans un décor de verdure, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude.

En apparence, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé entre eux. Non, ils continuaient l'un comme l'autre à s'insulter allègrement, en enchaînant les moqueries. Julien se demandait même parfois s'il n'avait pas rêvé, le lendemain de cette fameuse cuite. Ce matin où il avait dû avoir contre sa volonté ces sentiments qui pesaient sur son cœur.

Et pourtant, il avait réussi à les garder secret pendant des mois ! Même pour lui-même. Admettre qu'il aimait cet idiot à « la barbe et aux cheveux dégueulasses » n'avait pas été une chose facile. Niant malgré tous les signes évidents.

Pourquoi Jday ? Il aurait aimé savoir, avoir une réponse claire. Lui il aimait les filles, normalement, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de penchant. Ne l'envisageant même pas. Avant. Avant ce crétin.

Puis c'était sa faute après tout. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si... sympa ? Les gens n'étaient pas gentils avec lui, pour une bonne raison. La plupart restait à l'image qu'il donnait : un connard. Et ça lui allait. Pas d'ami, pas de stupide attachement sentimental, pas d'obligation sociale. Pas de déception. Oh oui tout allait très bien jusqu'il arrive.

Il ne regrettait pas leur émission en duo, il aimait l'écrire, la tourner. Et si elle avait du succès, c'était bien grâce à lui ! Mais ces séances de travail, à alterner l'appartement de l'un et l'autre, les avaient rapprochés plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. D'une étrange manière, ils se complétaient, et ça lui plaisait. Une amitié n'était pas une si mauvaise chose au final... si elle avait su rester, justement, une amitié.

-Tu m'écoutes Juju ?

M. Connard sursauta, ayant oublié que celui qui hantait ses pensées, était devant lui. Et il espérait sincèrement que le con barbu ne le sache jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si ce dernier apprenait qu'au lieu d'être attentif, il pensait à lui ? C'était horriblement... niais.

Attends, il l'avait appelé comment ?

-Nan, je réfléchis à comment te tuer pour avoir oser m'appeler comme ça.

Il tenta de lui lancer un regard noir comme il savait le faire. Mais en croisant ses yeux sombres, il abandonna rapidement. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi laquelle il portait des lunettes de soleil, peu importe le temps. Ces petits miroirs de l'âme le trahissaient trop facilement.

-T'es mignon quand tu mens, glissa Jday l'air de rien.

Il passa une main sur une de ses joues, sentant que ces dernières commençaient à devenir chaudes. Il le faisait rougir ? Nan. Il n'était pas une gonzesse lui.

-Hé, parut vraiment s'inquiéter l'autre homme, ça va ?

Jday s'était rapproché, l'air innocent, comme s'il ne préparait rien. Sinon, pourquoi devait-il être si proche ?

-Rien ça va, répondit-il évidemment, retourne à ton...

Ce type diabolique le prit de court, sans prévenir et l'interrompit dans sa phrase, tout ça en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Figé sur place, le châtain le regarda lui sourire, et retourner à sa place. Devant la caméra. Alors qu'il essayait de se remettre de ce léger contact.

Oh non leurs disputes quotidiennes et leurs joutes verbales n'avaient pas changé, elles restaient les mêmes. Elles se terminaient simplement d'une toute autre manière.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes au fond, lui dit Jday avant de reprendre son texte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester, encore plus maintenant. Il préférait presque cette époque pas si lointaine où le barbu était totalement aveugle. Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Parce qu'il avait raison. Forcément. Il l'aimait son abruti barbu, et bizarrement, cela semblait être une chose réciproque. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment, mais... il s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Ils pouvaient être un couple, tant qu'il n'avait pas à faire la fille.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime du con. Maintenant si tu pouvais accélérer, on se les caille ici.

En réponse, Jday lui fit un signe de la main, toujours avec son sourire débile. M. Connard soupira, tout en se disant qu'il pourrait s'y habituer, à force. Le même quotidien, avec un peu plus de niais.

Sans le dire, il était quand même heureux... que parmi tous les idiots de la terre, ce soit lui qui ait pénétré sa carapace.


End file.
